


Uchiha Legacy

by daddy0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has lacked any goals in life since returning to the Leaf Village, but when he finds himself suddenly attracted to his daughter, a goal he had forgotten reappears in a mysterious way.





	1. A Man’s Desires

Sasuke Uchiha has always been an anomaly of a human being. Most knew him as the mysterious “last Uchiha” who never talked to anyone and was always brooding. Perception of Sasuke changed over time, going from not talking to anyone to becoming friends with his Team 7 comrades. After the whole debacle with him betraying the village and then being brought back thanks to Naruto, Sasuke’s own personality shifted, not by a lot, but enough to make a difference. He started going out with Sakura and eventually married her, he acknowledged Naruto as his best friend, and he even had a child with Sakura.

Sasuke became content with life as a Leaf ninja, too content. He wanted something more, something that would elicit the long-forgotten feelings of excitement he had as a missing-nin. He didn’t want to betray the village again, nothing like that, he just wanted people to recognise how great of a ninja he was, and he couldn’t do that with the restrictions put on him as a Leaf Jonin. There wasn’t much else he was good at, and his fighting prowess was something he did not often get to display due to the deadlines of his signature Jutsu. He lived a life that revolved around killing people he thought needed to be killed, but now that was no longer the case. Sasuke had no grudges, no enemies, no anything, just a life where most people knew him as “Naruto’s friend” or “Sarada’s dad”.

-

“Sasuke? Are you still asleep?” Sakura Uchiha gently shook her husband in an attempt to wake him up. The two had been tasked with an A-rank mission that needed them to be up very early in the morning, and it wasn’t like Sasuke to sleep in.

A soft mumble and groan from Sasuke signified that he was awake, but only just. He suddenly remembered his mission, but even that wasn’t enough to spur him to life. He hadn’t been getting much sleep lately with all the thinking he had been doing, and he usually prided himself on always starting and ending a mission at the predicted times, but today, he just wasn’t feeling it.

“Are you sick?” Sakura asked, and Sasuke just grumbled in response—neither a yes or a no.

Sakura scrunched her face in worry, she knew her husband better than anyone, and she knew that it had be something serious for him to shirk his responsibilities as a ninja. There were still a few a hours before they had to be ready for the mission, but Sakura still worried that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to make it.

“Listen, if something’s wrong you can just tell me?”

Sasuke at last opened his mismatched eyes to meet with Sakura’s green ones. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute his wife was when she was worried about him, but even that wasn’t enough to bring him out of bed.l

“I’m sorry, Sakura, but I don’t think I can do the mission today. I went to sleep pretty late last night, I must have come down with something.”

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. “You know it will be a month before I get home, right?”

“I know, but I really don’t think I can go.”

Sakura couldn’t help but remember having this exact same conversation with Sarada back when her daughter was in the academy. She rested her hand on Sasuke’s head and kissed him again. “Whatever it is, it probably won’t last long, but if you insist, I’ll get Naruto to find someone else for this mission.”

Sakura left their bedroom and Sasuke closed his eyes, falling back to sleep within seconds.

-

“Dad? Are you okay?” Sasuke was woken up by what he briefly thought was Sakura’s voice from when they were Genin, but it was his daughter, Saada, instead.

“Sarada? What time is it?” Sasuke used his one hand to push himself into an upright position.

“It’s almost six o’clock.” Sarada stated with a worried look.

“In the morning?” Sasuke guessed this as he could see the orange colour of a rising sun through the curtain of the window.

“At night. You’ve been asleep all day.” Sasuke took a second to comprehend what his daughter had just told him. He usually went to bed around ten pm so he could wake up at six with a full eight hours of sleep, but today he was woken up by Sakura at what must have been four or five in the morning, and now he was being woken up by Sarada at six in the evening. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and threw his blanket off to get out of bed.

“And aren’t you supposed to be on a mission?”

“It’s fine. I’m just a little sick so I couldn’t make it, that’s all.” While getting out of bed, Sasuke didn’t take into account that he had slept naked due to the heat, practically revealing himself to his pre-teen daughter.

“Um, Dad?” Sarada quickly put a hand in front of her eyes to save further mental scarring from seeing her father’s genitals.

“Hm? Oh. Sorry.” Nonchalantly responding, Sasuke took his time getting a pair of pants out of his drawers and putting it on; it was surprisingly easy to put on pants with only one arm.

“Really? You know we used to bathe together, right?” Sasuke chuckled a bit at his daughter’s embarrassment.

“Yeah, but I was just a baby!” Flustered, Sarada quickly put an end to conversation by telling her father that she had made dinner for him then bolting out of the room.

-

Sasuke didn’t end up finishing his food, claiming to feel to ill to eat it all. The thoughts that kept him awake the previous night still persisted in his head and made him almost melancholic. He just needed to figure out how to get fulfilment in his life. Chasing Itachi and Danzo then wanting to destroy the Leaf Village then wanting to become Hokage and kill the Tailed Beasts, all these things gave his life a purpose, and now he was without purpose, something he had kept inside him for more than a decade and now it decided to come out.

There was no word Sasuke knew to describe how he was feeling. It wasn’t depression, it was more like a feeling of uselessness, like he had no future prospects outside of caring for his family. Now that he thought about, it was a similar feeling to being depressed.

Feeling tired suddenly—even though he had been awake for a total of forty-five minutes—Sasuke dismissed himself from the dining room and went to bed, dreading the next day.

Meanwhile, Sarada finished off her dinner and put Sasuke’s uneaten food in the refrigerator before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The whole time, however, she couldn’t get what she saw in her parents’ bedroom out of her head.

Her thoughts were invaded by the brief glimpse she had of father’s body: his lean musculature, toned abs, and of course, his massive cock. Sarada has never seen a penis in real life before then, only in porn, but her father’s was much bigger than any she had seen on the internet. Even though it was flaccid it reach almost down to his knees, couple that with the grapefruit-sized balls he was carrying and Sarada could not get it out of her mind.

Once in the bathroom, she intended to have a very, very cold shower to get her incestuous thoughts out of her head, but she ended up making it a nice, warm, steamy shower instead. She instantly discarded her clothes and hopped into the shower cubicle, unintentionally leaving her red-rimmed glasses on.

It was impossible to tell whether Sarada’s vagina had become wet from the water or from her lustful thoughts, but it didn’t matter to her as she began to rub her lips with one hand, moaning softly as she did so. It felt wrong, pleasuring herself to the mental image of her father’s naked body, but it also felt right, like she was meant to do it. Relationships between blood-related family members were far from uncommon before the war, but since then, most people began seeking partners outside their clan. In the current year, it was frowned upon for family members to engage in sexual activities with each other, especially parents and their children.

Sarada’s moans were drowned out by the sound of the shower blasting water onto the tiles beneath her, thanks to this she had no reservations about moaning as loud as she wanted, though she couldn’t help but think about what might happen if Sasuke caught her masturbating in the shower.

“Fuck…” Sarada said under breath. Maybe Sasuke felt the same way about her? Maybe he was just outside the bathroom, listening to his daughter’s moans of pleasure. Maybe he was pleasuring himself to her moans?

With that last thought, Sarada came. Pleasure rippled throughout her whole body when the mental image of her father jerking of to her moans appeared in her head. The orgasm lasted a good ten seconds before calming down, the longest she had ever had. She figured now would be a good time to actually have a shower, but as she reached for the soap, her fogged glasses impaired her eyesight.

“I’m such an idiot.” Sarada removed her glasses and placed them just outside the shower cubicle. As she went through the motions of washing her body and hair, her mind wandered back to her father and his body. Trying her best to dismiss the sinful thoughts, she remembered how he had acted after she woke him up for dinner. He said he was sick, but he seemed more lethargic than anything.

Sarada remembered all the stories—good and bad—she had heard about her father prior to meeting him. How he wanted to kill his older brother Itachi, how he wanted to have revenge on the Leaf, and how he went on a pilgrimage after the war in order to redeem himself. All these things gave her father a purpose, perhaps he just felt like he needed something like that again? Some goal that he could work towards to bring some fulfilment into his life?

Sarada then remembered something Naruto had told her.

“Then Sasuke said something about how he wanted to kill his brother and restore the Uchiha clan; pretty edgy stuff.”

That’s it! Sarada turned the shower off after finishing up and once she got out she wrapped a towel around her body. Sasuke had killed Itachi, but he hadn’t rebuilt the Uchiha clan. Sarada couldn’t help but blush when she thought about  how Sasuke could rebuild his clan. Outside of restoring the Uchiha clan’s reputation, the only way to bring it back was to make more Uchiha. Though Sarada was only twelve, she understood how the process of making babies went, and the thought of carrying the next generation of Uchiha had suddenly made her wet again.

“No, that’s dumb. Dad would never approve of me having his children.” Sarada got done drying herself, put on her pyjamas andwent to bed, her dreams filled with the naked body of Sasuke Uchiha.

-

Sasuke actually woke up the next morning morning. After sleeping for most of the previous day, he set an alarm for six o’clock in the morning so he could get his sleep schedule back in order. He was grateful that Boruto showed him how to use a smartphone, otherwise his life would be a lot harder than it needed to be.

As far as he knew, Sarada didn’t have any missions today, and he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, so today would hopefully be father-daughter time, something quite uncommon for the Uchiha family. Sasuke did truly love his daughter, more than words could explain, he just had a hard time conveying that. He was never the most emotionally open person, so expressing his love for his family was a quite a challenge at times, but he knew that Sakura and Sarada understood.

Trudging into the kitchen to make breakfast, Sasuke was surprised to see Sarada already awake and making her own bowl of cereal. She had headphones on, so Sasuke didn’t interrupt her, he just watched as she poured the Narut-O’s into the ceramic bowl prior to filling it with milk and adding a tad of sugar.

“Ah!” Sarada turned to see Sasuke and was frightened by his sudden appearance, dropping her bowl and causing it to smash on the floor, spilling her breakfast.

“Dad?! You scared me!” Sarada removed her headphones and looked down at the shattered bowl. She really enjoyed Narut-O’s, so this was a massive loss to her.

“Sorry. What’re you doing up this early?” Sasuke let out a slight chuckle at his daughter’s scared reaction. She looked cute when she was frightened.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Sarada explained that she wanted to start getting up at the same time Sasuke did in order to have a more “ninja-like” sleeping schedule as she put it.

“Interesting.” Sasuke looked down at Sarada’s ruined breakfast and smiled. “Let’s go somewhere to eat.”

Sarada smiled. It wasn’t often she got to go places with her father, and even less common that he asked her to go somewhere with him.

An hour later, Sasuke and Sarada were sitting at a table at Ichiraku’s, which had recently started offering a breakfast menu. The two were ravenous at there syrup-coated pancakes, eating like they had never tasted food in their lives.

“Dad, are you alright?” Out of nowhere, Sarada stopped eating and asked a question. The look on Sasuke’s face indicated hesitance, he didn’t want to go into it and was just about to say that he was sick before Sarada interrupted him.

“I know you’re not sick. Can you please tell me what’s wrong? Is it something between you and Mom?”

Sasuke put down his knife and fork and exhaled through his nostrils. It wasn’t necessary for his daughter to know why he was feeling different than usual, but the memories of Itachi always declining to hang out with him when he was a child brought a willingness to explain what was going on.

“It’s nothing, really; I’ve just been a little out of it recently. Ever since I came back to the village, I feel like my purpose in life has gone away, you know? I always had the goal of killing my older brother, then it was a variety of other things until I eventually settled down with your mother. I don’t have anything like that anymore, any goal in life.”

Sarada frowned, her suspicions from the previous night being confirmed. “But isn’t being a ninja of the Leaf purpose enough?”

“It is a purpose, but I don’t plan to be a full-time Jonin forever.” Sasuke went back to eating his pancakes, somewhat more relaxed after telling Sarada what was really wrong.

Eventually, both father and daughter finished their meal and went home, a slight air of tension between them that neither could identify the origin of. Sarada wanted more of an answer to Sasuke’s present mental state, and Sasuke could tell.

Once home, both Uchiha went to their respective bedrooms and started reading a book. Sasuke was reading the biography of a famous long-gone ninja, and Sarada, well…

“I can’t believe an old guy made such hot stories.” The Icha Icha series of novels had become some of Sarada’s favourites in recent times. The combination of romance and erotica making it perfect for a young girl in the midst of puberty. The one she was reading now was about forbidden love: a young princess falling in love with her father.

It was ironic that she had only now gotten to this one, given her recent feelings towards Sasuke. The story was a part of a compilation book of unfinished stories written by Jiraiya before his passing, published with the help of the seventh Hokage.

“Father, please, make me into a woman.” Sarada read out loud, two fingers knuckle-deep into her wet vagina. The story had reached the pivotal point where the young princess had admitted her feelings for her father and the two quickly engaged in forbidden acts of incest.

Sarada accidentally dropped the book after an especially large bolt of pleasure ran through her body, but she didn’t care at that point, she was so close to orgasm that her mind couldn’t even focus on the words in the book. She had four fingers stuffed inside herself and was using her other hand to furiously rub her clitoris.

“F-Fuck…” Sarada’s arms were starting to tire, but she was close that she powered through and finally came. Her inner walls clenched around her fingers and great amounts of pleasure exploded throughout her entire body, causing her to let out an unfortunately loud moan.

“Hm?” In the other room, Sasuke’s attention was brought to a noise he heard through his bedroom wall. He was just getting to an interesting part in his book, but it sounded like Sarada may have hurt herself, so he put his book down and got up to check on his daughter.

Sarada was still in the throes of orgasm when she saw the door to her bedroom opening and she nearly fell off of her bed in the hurry to get her sheets over her body to hide her half-naked body.

“Sarada? Is everything all right?”

Sarada finally stopped cumming once Sasuke had fully entered her room. The evidence of her masturbation was very apparent, though: her face was bright red and the room had the distinct smell of feminine arousal, something Sasuke was intimately familiar with.

“Oh, I just, uh, dropped my book! Yeah, I dropped my book and it surprised me!” Breathing heavily throughout her explanation, she made the mistake of holding up the book and inadvertently showing her father what she was reading.

“Icha Icha? Well, I guess that explains it.” With a chuckle, Sasuke went to leave the room, but something stopped him. He didn’t know what it was, but it seemed that the smell of what he presumed to be his daughter’s masturbation session had intrigued him. He was very familiar with a woman’s smell, having had sex with more women than he wanted his wife to know about, but he never had this reaction to a woman until now.

“Ah! I can explain!” Sarada closed her Icha Icha book and covered her face in embarrassment, thinking about how she wished she could just a disappear.

“Don’t.” Overcome by something he didn’t quite understand, Sasuke moved right next to Sarada’s bed and looked down at her. She looked so much like Sakura, and that triggered something inside Sasuke. He felt an overwhelming sense of need—sexual need.

Sarada had barely enough to register that her father was standing over her before he threw her sheets off of her and exposed her half-naked body.

“Dad!” Sarada’s first instinct was to hide herself, but she didn’t; something was stopping her. She couldn’t explain why she didn’t hide herself, but it felt right, good even. It was as if her newfound lust for her father had taken direct control of her actions.

Before any further explanations from either parties could be given, Sasuke lifted Sarada with his one arm and carried her off to his own bedroom. Sarada let it happen without complaint or panic, hopefully predicting that nothing bad would happen and her father would explain his actions… and why her pussy had suddenly become sopping wet again.

Sasuke had set one clear goal in his mind when he picked Sarada up: he was going to fuck her. He was going to fuck his daughter in the same bed she was conceived. Minutes ago this thought would have never crossed his mind, but whatever it was that triggered this sudden change had drastically changed how he saw his only child. His two goals as a child were to kill Itachi and rebuild the Uchiha clan, one of which had already been accomplished. Sakura had helped him restart his bloodline, and Sarada would be the progenitor of a new generation of Uchiha children. It would take a long time, but with enough breeding of Sarada and perhaps even other females, Sasuke was confident that, by the time he died, the Uchiha clan would be fully reestablished and be renowned as the greatest clan of all.

Plopping Sarada onto his marital bed, Sasuke took no time in taking off his clothes while Sarada still tried to understand what was going on.

“What’s happening? I don’t understand what’s going-“

“Shut up.” With a harshness unlike his usual tone, Sasuke silenced his daughter and turned towards her with only his pants on. The way he looked at her was like a lion eyeing a zebra alone in the wild, waiting for a chance to pounce.

“You don’t have a choice in what’s about to happen.” Sasuke removed his pants, now only in his jocks. “Have you had your first period yet?”

Sarada slowly nodded, slight fear piercing her arousal.

“Good. From now until I die, you will either be pregnant or actively being impregnated by me. You will be the mother of the next generation of Uchiha.” Sasuke finished taking off all his clothes, revealing his cock to his daughter in it’s full length.

“What?” Confused and aroused, Sarada’s feelings were only worsened as she saw her father’s cock at full mast, estimating it to be over a foot long and probably thicker than her wrist.

“You’ll practically be my breeding slave for the rest of your life, and this is not a proposition, if you disobey me then I’ll force myself on you.” Sasuke was eerily stoic when threatening his daughter with rape if she did not obey him, but he had a one-track mind at this point, solely focused on his new goal.

A normal twelve-year-old would scream and run if told this by their father, or anyone for that matter, but Sarada only got hornier. It may have been less than consensual, but the situation she found herself in played to all her recent fantasies. She had a perfect view of Sasuke’s chiseled body and hefty cock, and the dominance in his tone and statements made her feel something she couldn’t quite explain, not to mention him mentioning “breeding” her got her wetter than she thought possible.

“Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll be your b-breeding slave, Daddy.” Sarada would be unrecognisable to anyone that knew her with how lustful her facial expressions and body movements were. She had started rubbing her clitoris and sensitive nipples since Sasuke’s last statement, overcome with desire and newfound submission.

“Good.” Sasuke activated his Sharingan, taking the opportunity to burn the image of his half-naked daughter in a state of extreme arousal into his mind. ‘Half-naked’ was not a state Sarada stayed in for long, as Sasuke grabbed Sarada’s ninja uniform and tore it off with one quick pull, revealing her flat chest and rock-hard sensitive nipples.

“These will grow, you’ll be able to feed my children.” His children, they weren’t Sarada’s, she was just the vessel to carry them and pass on the Uchiha genes.

“I hope so.”

Sasuke shoved two of his fingers into Sarada’s soaking pussy in order to gauge whether or not he could go as hard and rough as he wanted, finding that she was indeed wet enough. Her body reminded him of the numerous times he accidentally saw Sakura’s naked body when they were Genin during missions, immature yet alluring.

“I’m going to fuck you, now. After this you will become addicted, understand, slave?” Just the word “slave” sent shockwaves of pleasure through Sarada and she nodded her head.

Without wasting any time, Sasuke tore through Sarada’s virginity in one quick thrust, bringing pain and pleasure to her and making her into a woman. Sarada let out a high-pitched moan that Sasuke couldn’t tell whether was in agony or arousal—either way, he didn’t care and kept going.

Sarada wrapped her arms around her father’s body and closed her eyes, clenching her teeth and trying to ignore the pain of her hymen being torn so she could focus on her own pleasure, which wasn’t easy given how roughly Sasuke was thrusting into her, staying truthful to his claim that she was now his slave and seeming not to care about her pleasure and only his own.

Sasuke didn’t give Sarada any time to acclimate herself to his enormous cock being inside her freshly broken-in pussy, preferring to just get the process over with as fast as he could so he could go back to whatever he was doing prior to this. For Sarada it felt as if her vagina was being excavated by Sasuke as he roughly shoved his cock in and out of her with no regards to how it felt for her.

“Daddy… it hurts…” Sarada moaned while holding herself tighter to Sasuke, but he silently dismissed her complaint and kept pounding her with sharp thrusts that made his cock kiss her womb every time. Sasuke kept his eyes open as he fucked his daughter, preferring to see her face while he bred her. Sarada’s face has been red this whole time and yet it seemed to get redder as they went on; tears also formed in her eyes, the pain of her first time getting to her.

Before long, the pain Sarada felt had gone away, replaced by immense pleasure from the breeding her father was giving her. She began to moan and pant, a long-awaited orgasm finally building up, and as the pleasure kept building up, Sarada began mumbling things under her breath.

“Daddy… breed me… please…” Looking up into Sasuke’s mismatched eyes, Sarada breathed and panted while her body shook with every thrust form her father. Every time Sasuke slammed his hips into hers and his heavy balls slapped against her perky ass, a shockwave of pleasure reverberated through her, said pleasure beginning to cloud Sarada’s mind with thoughts a daughter should never have about her father. She began thinking about how often Sasuke would breed her, what positions he would use, how rough he would be, and how good it would feel every time.

A particularly strong thrust from Sasuke is what triggered Sarada’s orgasm; it felt like a dam being broken, and all the pleasure built up from the two fucking had been released all at once. Sarada’s arms clutched Sasuke’s upper body while her legs wrapped around his hips as her whole body seized and shook from the power of her first orgasm given by another person. Her moans tore through the room and the whole house—it was likely the neighbours heard her, probably presuming it was Sakura making all that noise.

“Daddy!” Sarada shrieked as another orgasm wracked through her body immediately after the first one ended. Her brain went haywire, unable to handle the pleasure induced by one orgasm after another. Eventually, Sarada fainted, going unconscious and limp while she was still being fucked.

“Hm. Weak.” Is all Sasuke said in response to his daughter no longer being conscious; she didn’t need to be awake to be bred. He continued to thrust in and out of her, going harder and slower now instead of the fast pace from before.

Even unconscious, Sarada moaned and squealed with every strong thrust from her father, her body still being pleasured as her brain recovered. Though it wasn’t long before she would wake up, two more orgasms shocked her body before then.

While Sasuke has gone for hours at a time in the past with Sakura, he could tell that Sarada’s mind and body couldn’t take much more of him, so he quickened the pace again, searching for the orgasm he had been waiting for. As Sarada regained consciousness, there were a few seconds where she thought she was dreaming, but a sharp bolt of pleasure brought her to reality, as strange as that reality was.

The look on Sasuke’s face was like nothing Sarada had seen before. His eyes were shut right and his expression was one of serious focus. It was like he was on the battlefield, going up against a formidable foe he had to use his most powerful Jutsu against. Sarada’s head was still fuzzy from passing out, but she could tell her father was about to climax.

“Cum inside me, Daddy. Breed me.” Sarada’s words goaded Sasuke into finally reaching orgasm, yet another first experience for the girl, and one she was also unprepared for. Sasuke slammed his hips down and stabbed Sarada’s cervix, his cock throbbing and balls quivering as his body prepared to deliver the biggest load of his life.

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke began to moan, cumming like a firehose inside his young daughter and instantaneously impregnating her. He shot load after load of hot, thick semen into Sarada’s young womb, an amount unachievable by most men on the planet. So much cum was shot into Sarada that her womb started to expand due to the sheer volume of jizz inside her, this new feeling giving her yet another orgasm.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sarada, holding her tight as every last drop of cum was extracted from his balls. It had been a long time since he hugged is daughter, and Sarada couldn’t help but feel happy as it happened. After the last load was shot, Sasuke pulled out of Sarada and let out a long sigh, somewhat exhausted from breeding his daughter.

Much more exhausted than her father, Sarada panted heavily as she held her cum-belly, already looking pregnant from the amount of cum stuffed inside her womb.

“I’ll still be fucking you regularly while you’re pregnant. I’ll reiterate that you are my slave now, and I can do whatever I want to you and whenever I want to do it.” Sasuke kissed Sarada on the lips, something that came as a surprise to the younger Uchiha.

“But you’re still the Uchiha broodmother, so you’ll be my slave-wife rather than just a slave.” Sasuke’s trademark coldness showed in his emotionless way of speaking to Sarada.

“Uh, okay.” Still a little dazed, Sarada accepted everything her father said; she was more than okay with being the slave-wife of Sasuke Uchiha, and she hoped to have many children in the future as now she too wished to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

Little did the father-daughter duo know, a mysterious force was watching over them, the same force that caused their lustful and incestuous desires towards each other and awakened Sasuke’s true personality. The two went on about their day normally after that, but subconsciously in the back of their minds they could feel something watching them…


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully impregnating Sarada and beginning to build a future for the Uchiha clan, Sasuke is approached by a mysterious figure with one hell of a jutsu.

It had been a few days since Sasuke had impregnated his daughter, Sarada, and claimed her as his slave. A small part of him wondered why he did it, but the majority of thought from his mind was just regular Sasuke things. He hadn’t engaged with Sarada sexually at all since he fucked her, simply ordering her to things for him as his slave.

Sasuke hadn’t had any problems sleeping since then, feeling fully recovered from the funk he was in, but now something else was in his head, something he felt wasn’t his own consciousness. It was like someone else had taken residence in his mind and was trying to communicate with him, but to no avail. It didn’t worry him  too  much, just enough to make him aware of it and curious, but nothing more.

“Master? I made you something to drink.” Sarada stepped into Sasuke’s bedroom (which is where she now slept) and gave him a glass of tomato juice.

“Good slave, now go start making dinner.” Without making eye contact, Sasuke took the tomato juice and continued sitting in his bed; he seemed completely unconcerned with anything to do with her outside of slave tasks. Sarada, on the other hand, found a masochistic pleasure in the apathy her father had towards her, smiling as she knew he only saw her as a slave and a broodmother. A tingle of pleasure went down her spine when he called her a “good slave”; Sarada never realised how much she liked being demeaned.

After Sarada left, Sasuke laid down and closed his eyes, thinking about what he should do now that his mental state had somewhat recovered. Before he could do this, however, a voice spoke to him, one that sounded remarkably familiar.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

He tried to open his eyes but it didn’t work, it was if he was trapped in some kind of genjutsu. Rather than panicking, Sasuke answered the voice, curious about what it was.

“Sasuke Uchiha. How nice to finally meet you.” The voice sounded like Sasuke’s own, but different, like the voice of a younger brother he never had.

“Who are you? Why are you inside my head?”

“I have no name, I am simply a construct in your mind. As for why I am here? Well, it’s not like you were getting yourself out of that state you were in.”

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a black void inhabited by what looked like a younger version of himself from before the Uchiha massacre. “Why do you look like me when I was a kid.”

“That doesn’t matter. What  does matter, however, is you and Sarada rebuilding the Uchiha clan. You see, as great as it is to have your own slave who’ll pop a new Uchiha out of her every nine months, that’s a bit slow don’t you think?” The young Sasuke has a playful tone in his voice that the older Sasuke remembered having at that age.

“What’re you getting at? Do you want me to get other women to have my children as well?” As they conversed, Sasuke was trying to figure out whether or not this was a genjutsu he could dispel. None of his usual tactics were working, so he tried using the preta path of his Rinnegan to absorb his younger self’s chakra, but nothing happened.

“Now you get it.” Walking over to the older Sasuke, the younger one handed him a scroll.

“This scroll contains something that’ll really help with rebuilding the clan. It basically gives you full control over someone’s mind and gives you some control over how they look. Pretty cool, right?”

Sasuke took the scroll and opened it to see a seal that was patterned with many shapes and scripts, but most importantly, the Uchiha clan insignia was in the centre.

“So how does it work?” When Sasuke looked up the void was gone and he was back in his bedroom, holding the scroll while in his bed.

“Interesting.”

-

“Do you like it, Master?” Sarada did her best job at making dinner for her father, and it would crush her if he didn’t like it.

“Very good, slave, now go clean up.” Sasuke sat while Sarada washed up the dishes from each of their meals, thinking to himself about how he would use the seal on Sarada. He had figured out how the seal worked while waiting for his dinner. Rather than putting the seal on someone else (which would have been tiresome if he chose to have lots of slave-wives), he put the seal inside his Sharingan, effectively giving him another ability outside of Amaterasu. All he would have to do is look into eyes of a person and activate it.

After Sarada had finished cleaning up, she went to Sasuke and eagerly awaited her next order. She noticed that her father’s Sharingan was active, wondering why he would expend the chakra necessary to keep it active for seemingly no reason.

“Slave, look into my eye.” Without questioning, Sarada looked directly into Sasuke’s Sharingan for a few seconds before suddenly dropping to the floor. She began convulsing and mumbling gibberish as Sasuke’s mind control took effect.

Sasuke simply watched and felt a sense of relief that the seal worked. If he had imagined the whole thing with his younger self than his mental state would be in called into question, but watching Sarada convulse on the floor confirmed that what happened was indeed real.

After a minute or so, Sarada’s body went limp and she stopped mumbling before standing up and blankly staring ahead. Her eyes were glassy and blank, signifying a lack of thought in her own mind. Sasuke kept looking at her, waiting for her to do something, but she never did.

“Well, I guess it worked.” Now that the first part was over, Sasuke had to actually figure out how the mind control worked. He started by asking her a few questions like what her name was and when she was born and she answered them all correctly.

“Who is your master?”

“You are.”

The most important question answered, Sasuke decided to try just telling her want he wanted her to think and do.

“As my slave-wife, you will love me unconditionally and worship me like a god. You will obey my every order to the fullest extent no matter what. You will also act as the Uchiha clan broodmother, giving birth to the next generation of Uchiha.” With every sentence Sasuke said, Sarada nodded her head, not interrupting her master.

“Finally, you are completely unaware that you are under mind control and are incapable of thinking otherwise.” After detailing his orders, Sasuke waited to see if Sarada’s trance would end, but it never did. He wondered how he was supposed to get her out of the trance, but remembered another aspect of the seal: he can change her body.

Figuring that Sarada’s body would grow and flourish in time, he made minor adjustments to her. He expanded her hips to make her inevitable childbirth easier. He also changed her flat chest to breasts one would expect of a girl a few years older than her, making sure she would be able to feed her future children.

Even after altering her body, Sasuke still couldn’t figure out how to get her out of the trance. He thought of everything, snapping his fingers, willing it to happen, but nothing worked, until…

“Wake up.”

Sarada blinked a few times before she looked up at Sasuke and smiled. “How can I please you, Master?”

With an exhale of relief, Sasuke knelt down in order to grab Sarada’s new breasts. He kneaded them with his one hand and felt the tenderness of a young girl’s chest, a feeling he had never experienced in his life. Thankfully, Sarada wasn’t wearing any clothes, not only allowing for easy access to her body, but also preventing a potential wardrobe malfunction from her new hips.

“I can’t believe Sakura raised such a horny slut.” Sasuke’s voice became gruff as he intensified his groping of Sarada. He started. grabbing and squeezing her ass after giving her a new hips a feel over with Sarada moaning all throughout.

“But I can’t blame her for that; after all, she never wanted to fuck her father.” Sasuke then stuck two fingers inside Sarada’s soaking pussy, eliciting a strong gasp and moan from her. Sasuke was surprised at just how wet Sarada was, most likely an effect of his commands.

“Tell me what you are.” Sarada’s knees were trembling from the pleasure being given to her, this along with how dizzy she found herself made it hard to answer Sasuke’s question, but she managed.

“I’m j-just a dumb s-slut for Master. I-I’m a slave for D-Daddy’s big fat  c-cock !” On the last word Sarada came. Her knees gave way and she fell forward into Sasuke, him managing to hold her without using his hand.

“What are you going to say to your mother when she comes home? How are you going to explain to her why you’re pregnant with your own sibling?” Sasuke continued fingering Sarada as she moaned into his ear. When Sarada’s knees gave out she fell in such a way that her head was resting on Sasuke’s left shoulder, allowing him to still easily access her body. This meant that Sasuke could feel Sarada’s sweat on his clothes and her heartbeat on his chest, conforming he had done a good job in preparing his slave.

“Get off of me.” Still wobbly, Sarada pushed herself up off of Sasuke and adjusted her glasses. Sasuke then stood up and removed his pants. He wore no underwear, revealing his fully erect cock accidentally slapping Sarada in the face with it.

Sarada instantly felt revitalised when Sasuke’s cock hit her in the face. Just the sight of it made her even more wet then before and the musky smell sent a shiver down her spine.

“Suck my cock.”

With an elation she had never felt before, Sarada grasped Sasuke’s cock and very nearly came just from that. The heat coming from his erection was unlike anything Sarada had ever felt: the soft hardness of a penis was an entirely new experience to her.

Nervously, Sarada brought her lips to Sasuke’s cockhead and gave it a small kiss. She was immediately filled with a sense of satisfaction just from the presence of Sasuke’s member. She kissed it again before adjusting her glasses. It was as if she was staring down a formidable enemy that she had no chance of beating, but she still had to try. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took Sasuke’s tip into her mouth. A constant wave of pleasure coursed through Sarada’s body as she licked and sucked the head of her father’s heavy cock.

Sasuke exhaled softly through his nose, getting slightly impatient as Sarada took her time. It felt good, especially since her mouth was smaller than Sakura’s and that made it tighter, but Sakura always put her best effort in compared to what Sarada was doing now.

“Maybe I was wrong.” Sarada stopped when Sasuke said this, confused.

“You’re not a slut. A slut would suck cock like her life depended on it.”

Sarada then felt an immense need to suck Sasuke’s cock, like some otherworldly force pushed the need to front of her brain (and her loins).

“A-Alright! I’ll suck your cock like a good slut, Daddy!” Steeling herself, Sarada opened wide and thrusted her head forward, spearing Sasuke’s cock into her tight throat.

“Better.”

Sarada, although she was choking, smiled internally as she was praised. Trying harder, she used her tongue while she bobbed her head up and down in a voracious blowjob that came completely unexpectedly from a young girl sucking her first cock.

Now with a proper blowjob started, Sasuke decided to let it happen and just admire Sarada’s body and her new features. The way her body was like a normal pre-teen girl’s until suddenly expanding into hips fit for a woman much older than her made for a delightful sight while also serving a practical purpose for when the time comes for her to give birth.

Sensing Sasuke was looking at her, Sarada began to wiggle her hips as best as she could while still spiking her head up and down on his cock. She had no experience shaking her ass before, but the ability came naturally to her as she sensually waved her hips around and twerked her asscheeks for her her master.

“Hmph. I guess ass-shaking must be the Haruno kekkei genkai.” Sasuke said, implying that Sakura’s own skills had been passed down to her daughter.

Happy at the praise she was receiving, Sarada put more work into her blowjob, making sure to lick the head of Sasuke’s dick with every extraction of her head and tongue his ballsack when she went back down. It was a lot of work to simultaneously show off her new assets and give a good blowjob at the same time, but the end goal of making Sasuke cum is what kept Sarada determined.

“Sarada… I’m going to…” Gripping Sarada’s head, Sasuke pulled her all the way down the length of his cock and felt the tight wetness of her insides as he fully emerged himself inside her throat, getting close to reaching her stomach. A second later, Sasuke finally came, moaning loudly as Sarada did her best to continue stimulating him by licking his balls.

Shot after shot of hot, thick jizz blasted straight through Sasuke’s dick and directly into Sarada’s stomach, having the unfortunate side effect of her not being able to taste it. As if he knew Sarada wanted to taste his load, Sasuke pulled her head off of himself and let his cum shoot all over her face and into her open mouth.

Sarada couldn’t believe just how much cum her father could produce in just a single orgasm. She had already had his cum inside her before, but getting creampied didn’t exactly give her an accurate measurement of how much cum was made. Sarada made sure to get as much of Sasuke’s semen in her mouth as possible, but once that objective was completed much quicker than she predicted, she closed her mouth and let Sasuke jizz all over her pretty face and completely coat her glasses so that she could no longer see through them anymore.

Even after completely drenching Sarada’s face in his sticky load, Sasuke still wasn’t done. He aimed his cock downwards at her new tits and shot all over them, covering the decently sized breasts with layers and layers of hot jizz.

Once Sarada’s boobs were completely covered, Sasuke finally stopped cumming, breathing heavily from the exertion. He had a good look at Sarada, admiring his work. Her face and glasses were totally soaked in his cum, only her deep black hair visible underneath the ocean of semen. Her tits and chest also were drenched, though not quite as much, as both of Sarada’s stiff pink nipples were visible through the layers of nut that resided on her.

Before Sasuke could regain any cognitive abilities, he heard a deep swallowing sound. He paid attention to Sarada and saw her throat bulging as she attempted to swallow the seed she had caught in her mouth. It took three whole gulps, but Sarada managed to get all of it down.

“Did I do a good job, Master?” Sarada’s smile was somewhat hidden by the massive facial she had received, but it was visible nonetheless. Sasuke felt a perverted pride in his daughter being able to swallow such a massive amount cum, thinking how even Sakura sometimes struggled to take it all down.

“Good job, slave—now clean up.” Sasuke ordered. Sarada went to stand up before Sasuke chuckled.

“Not in the bathroom. I want to lick up all the leftover cum on you face and tits.”

Sarada felt a twinge of nervousness, ever so slightly worried that swallowing all the excess cum on her would not be possible, but this thought quickly was replaced by a newfound perversity.

“Yes, Master~.”

Sarada started by taking her glasses off and licking the rims, getting the still warm cum off of them and swallowing it. She moved on to licking the lenses and swallowing the cum from them before putting the spectacles back on her face. While going previously unnoticed due to lack of visibility, Sarada’s Sharingan had activated at some point while Sasuke was dumping his load on her face.

“I’m so thankful that the Sharingan lets me permanently remember these things.” With a smile, Sarada used both index fingers to scoop the cum that adorned her upper lip into her mouth before also scooping some of the cum on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to let Sasuke see the collected semen in there, getting a content exhale from her master.

Next, Sarada used one hand to get the cum that plastered her forehead and licked her hand clean of it, sucking her fingers in a erotic way. She then finished off with the cum dripping from her chin, licking most of it up with just her tongue and getting the residue with her fingers.

“Daddy, your cum is so thick! I almost have to chew to get it down.” Rubbing her tummy to show that she enjoyed swallowing all the cum on her face, Sarada then moved both hand down to her boobs to finish the job. She used one hand to scoop the cum from one breast and the other hand to grip her other breast and bring as close to her face as she could.

After swallowing the cum on her hand, Sarada pointed her head down to suck on her own cum-covered tit. Happy that she correctly guessed that she would reach, Sarada vigorously sucked at her own left tit and licked it to get the cum off. She spent quite a while doing this, even when there was no more cum left.

“Mmm… I wonder if my breastmilk will taste as good your cum, Daddy?” Sarada licked her lips to get any residue off of her before smiling and standing up.

“Was that good?”

“Yes. Now go take a shower then go to bed in your own room; I’m afraid I’ve got no energy left after that.” Before either Uchiha could leave, they both suddenly sensed a presence. Neither of them knew it, but since Sarada first started blowing Sasuke, they had a voyeur watching on and enjoying the show. That voyeur was none other than…

…Chocho Akimichi.

“I knew it! That’s why Sarada was acting weird the other day when I was over! I knew you were still evil, Sasuke Uchiha! You must have brainwashed her or something! I’m gonna tell the Hokage and-“

Chocho froze, a deadpan look on her face as Sasuke’s new genjutsu took effect on the dark-skinned girl.

“I can’t believe she guessed what I was doing to Sarada. Her timeline’s a bit wrong though, I didn’t brainwash Sarada until today.” Looking at the blank Chocho, Sasuke sighed.

“This is such a pain.”


	3. Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sarada has been fully broken in, an unfortunate circumstance leads to Chocho also becoming Sasuke’s breeding slave.

Chocho Akimichi stood frozen in the living room of the Uchiha household, staring forward without a single acknowledgement of anything around her.

“Daddy! What did you do to her?” Sarada asked, worried about her friend.

Sasuke didn’t answer, instead walking over to Chocho before stepping back as the girl suddenly dropped to the floor and started convulsing and mumbling gibberish. This is the same thing that happened to Sarada, he thought as he watched Chocho flail around for around a minute before she stopped and then stood back up, the same expressionless look on her face as before. Sarada was shocked from what she saw, not realising the same thing had happened to her only an hour ago.

“Now, Chocho, I’m going to give you a few instructions and you will follow them to the best of your ability.” Sasuke spoke as Sarada watched in a mix of amazement and horror as her father brainwashed her best friend.

“You will love me unconditionally and worship me as a god. You will do everything I say no matter what and you will not realise that you’re being mind-controlled nor will you ever be able to realise that.”

“Now wake up.”

Chocho blinked. For a second she didn’t realise where she was, but the memories of her watching Sarada blow Sasuke quickly came back to her.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean any of those mean things I said! I don’t know what came over me-“ Chocho froze again.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” Sasuke ordered the frozen Chocho to strip then walked up to her to inspect her body.

Chocho was a large girl for her age given that she was an Akimichi and required calories to use her family’s jutsu to its fullest extent. Sasuke didn’t mind this, it was a nice change from his wife’s petite body and his daughter’s small one.

“How about we change we’re all this fat is stored, huh?” Sasuke said as he used his new jutsu to change around Chocho’s body so that she was less thick around her stomach and had larger breasts, much larger than he would expect of a girl Chocho’s age. But while the larger mammaries may have looked out of place on someone like Sarada, breasts larger enough for Sasuke to sink his entire hand into looked perfectly natural on Chocho’s thicker body.

Sasuke moved behind Chocho to look at how her ass looked compared to the rest of her body. While there was lot to grab, her narrow pre-teen hips meant that her rump looked flabby and too big for her body. With a simple expansion of her hips, Chocho’s ass went from fat to thicc in short order.

Done playing god, Sasuke moves back to where he originally stood and awoke Chocho from her trance again.

“I must have had some bad food or something.” Chocho finished off what she was saying prior to being affected by Sasuke’s jutsu for the second time.

“Sarada, take Chocho upstairs to my room, I’ll be up there shortly.” Sasuke ordered, and Sarada—who seemingly forgot her initial worry after seeing Sasuke use his new jutsu—obeyed.

…

“Are you still there?”

Sasuke spoke to nobody, not expecting an answer, but after few seconds had passed, his younger self appeared in his mind again.

“So you figured out how it works, huh?” The younger Sasuke smirked, proud of his older self.

“I think so, but there’s something you’re not telling me isn’t there?” The older Sasuke approached his younger self and looked down at him, attempting to intimidate him.

“Well, it’s just a tiny little thing I forgot to mention.” The younger Sasuke suddenly transformed into a teenage version of himself wearing a Konoha ninja uniform.

“First off, I can’t believe you settled for Sakura, though I guess you’re daughter’s pretty cute. Second, there’s a side effect to using this jutsu, and a pretty bad one at that.”

The real Sasuke was bewildered at the false Sasuke’s transformation. Was it supposed to mean something? And what’s this side effect he’s talking about.

“I come from a world where the Third Hokage defeated Orochimaru, thus meaning I never trained with him like you did. The only problem is that, unlike you, women didn’t throw themselves at me, which is why I developed this jutsu.”

The false Sasuke showed the real one a ethereal image of the Hokage monument, but with his own face and nothing else. This image changed to one of Konoha under dark clouds with Sasuke sitting atop a throne in a castle where the Hokage’s mansion should be. The Sasuke in the image had an evil grin as he looked down upon hundreds of women all chained up and heavily pregnant.

“What’s this supposed to mean?” He asked.

“Power corrupts. I just wanted to have a girlfriend, but I ended up forcefully taking over the village and enslaving its residents. I killed the former Kage, including Naruto, and my life was over—I had nothing left.”

The false Sasuke again transformed, this time into an old and withering version of himself.

“I lived in sadness and hatred for the actions I had done. I killed my best friend and took away the freedoms of all the women I could.” The old Sasuke coughed and began to fade away.

“Wait! Why did you give this jutsu if it will corrupt me?” Sasuke tried to run after the apparition, but it disappeared before he could reach it.

“Damn it…” Sasuke found himself back in the real world, standing naked in his living room.

Power corrupts? Sasuke didn’t have much time to think before he heard Sarada call out to him.

“Daddy! We’re waiting for you~!”

Deciding to worry about what his alternate self said later, Sasuke followed Sarada’s voice upstairs and was greeted by a delightful sight.

Sarada and Chocho were both laying on the bed with their legs spread out as a far as they could go, their young pussies on display for their master. Chocho was holding her legs back, not having the flexibility to stretch them out like Sarada was doing. Sarada effortlessly stretched out her legs as she smiled towards Sasuke, beckoning him to come fuck her senseless.

“Sorry, Sarada, but I need to break in Chocho first.” Sasuke said. Disappointment in her eyes, Sarada got into a seated position so she could more easily watch what was about to happen.

Sasuke strode over to the bed and got into missionary position over Chocho. Her amber eyes conveyed nervousness, but Sasuke knew that, once he put his cock inside of her, all her nervousness would be lot and replaced solely by pleasure.

“Are you a virgin?” Sasuke asked as he began sliding his rock hard cock over Chocho’s puffy slit.

“Um, y-yeah…” Chocho stared down at Sasuke’s massive cock, feeling a little scared at the prospect of it entering her virgin hole.

“Good.” Without warning, Sasuke shoved his cock as far as he could into Chocho’s untouched pussy, taking her virginity and her breath in one swift movement.

Chocho breathlessly moaned from the pain and pleasure she felt. Having Sasuke’s cock just shoved into her like that took the wind out of her; it was unlike anything she had experienced before.

The tightness of Chocho had made Sasuke also grunt and moan from pleasure as he just stayed still inside her to acclimate both himself and the girl to it. Unlike when he took Sarada’s virginity, Sasuke wanted to properly break in Chocho rather than just fuck her and get it over with.

“Wow, Daddy, you put almost all over it in there.” Sarada said, leaning in to get a closer look at the act. All but a few inches of Sasuke’s cock was fully submerged in Chocho’s chocolate pussy, meaning he still had some progress to make during this fuck-session.

“Chocho, I’m going to impregnate you. You will carry the next generation of Uchiha along with Sarada.” Declaring this, Sasuke began to move inside Chocho, pulling out and pushing back in at a slow pace to get them both used to it. The way Chocho’s pussy squeezed at Sasuke’s cock would have been mind-blowing to a lesser man, but Sasuke had the endurance to push through the insane pleasure and fuck like he intended to.

“Sasuke? Can you go a bit harder?” Meekly, Chocho asked this question with a heavy blush across her face. Sasuke didn’t answer with words, but a harsh thrust from his cock. He began to thrust inside Chocho faster and harder, making her more meaty parts jiggle with each impact.

“These teats of yours will be able to feed my other children as well. Tell me, how does a young girl like you have such a slutty body?” Teasing, Sasuke gripped Chocho’s breasts and rubbed and squeezed them, eliciting delightful moans from her.

“I-I don’t know…” Chocho couldn’t think straight with Sasuke’s cock slamming into her, but the idea of her feeding Sasuke’s children with her overdeveloped tits made her somehow wetter then before.

With every thrust, Chocho could feel Sasuke’s enormous length banging at her cervix as if it wanted to get in. That wasn’t possible, was it? There was no way Sasuke could penetrate her cervix and fuck her womb, right?

Sasuke grunted as he continued to thrust inside Chocho, getting the tiniest bit more length inside her every time. If he wanted to go balls-deep in this dark-skinned girl then would have to go full power and properly break her in. The last time he used all his strength to fuck a woman was a couple of months ago with Sakura, a woman with far more experience than Chocho.

“Brace yourself.” Was all Sasuke said before he started to slam into Chocho hard and fast. The girl squeaked with every trust, feeling a new combination of pain and pleasure as the entrance to her womb began to loosen up with every thrust. Sasuke went harder and harder until fit just a bit of his cockhead through Chocho’s cervix.

“Chocho, there is a zero percent chance that you will leave this room with being impregnated.” Breathing heavily, Sasuke pulled his cock out so that just the head remained inside Chocho. He then slammed all the way in at full force, breaking through Chocho’s cervix and entering her womb. Chocho squealed from the pain and the pleasure, the latter quickly overtaking the former.

A bulge appeared on Chocho’s stomach as Sasuke’s cock poked through her womb, reaching the other side of it when all the way in. Sasuke’s balls throbbed as the tightness of Chocho’s cervix squeezed him, trying to get everything out that it could. The first time Sasuke had ever entered a woman’s womb was the night that he impregnated Sakura; little did he know that he would spawn the broodmother for his clan and lead to her friend being fucked underneath him.

“Damn, you’re tight.” Sasuke didn’t move for a while after he hilted inside Chocho, letting himself and the girl acclimate to the new sensation. Chocho breathed heavily, her chest rising and lowering rapidly. She looked up and admired the way Sasuke looked at her; as if he owned her. Sasuke’s black eyes were fixed to Chocho’s own amber ones in a state that seemed almost animalistic.

Bedside them, Sarada watched with amazement as her father fucked her best friend. She couldn’t help but be wowed by how much Sasuke’s cock stretched out Chocho’s pussy from the outside; it was like a battering ram being used to break down a tiny door that could have easily just been opened. Sasuke stretching her pussy lips was just yet another act of dominance he had over Chocho.

“It’s going to get serious now. I won’t stop until I’m absolutely sure you’ve been impregnated.” With a simple warning, Sasuke began thrusting again, fucking the inside of Chocho’s womb and making her stomach bulge out with each depression of his cock.

“Please, Master, breed me!” On the brink of orgasm from her baby-maker being penetrated, Chocho moaned and thrusted her hips towards Sasuke’s, trying to get more of his cock inside her to satiate her lust. The combined thrusting of both parties made a slapping noise as their hips collided with each other rapidly, both eagerly awaiting their impending orgasms.

“Sarada, go get me a glass of water.” Grunting, Sasuke ordered and Sarada obeyed, leaving the room to follow her task. Chocho, meanwhile, was on the precipice of orgasm, only needing a few more thrusts of Sasuke’s cock in her womb to cum.

“Sasuke! I’m cumming!” With a violent squeal, Chocho’s eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body convulsed from the strength of her orgasm. Sasuke could feel everything inside Chocho squeezing and squirming around his cock as she came. A violent burst of squirt blasted from Chocho’s pussy and drenched Sasuke’s crotch with her juices, making the fucking even more slippery than it was before.

Using his own legs to move Chocho’s up, Sasuke dropped down into a mating press, staring right into Chocho’s rolled-up eyes. He made quick thrusts into her as he somehow reached deeper and gave her another orgasm during the first, sending her mind reeling and cunt seizing.

“Ready to become a mother?” Sasuke said before slamming himself balls-deep into Chocho, over half his cock now inside her womb as his balls spammed and he let loose. Sasuke had his one arm around Chocho and held her close to him as he unloaded shot after shot of virile semen into the dark-skinned girls previously unclaimed womb. His swimmers instantly found an egg and impregnated her, a process inconceivable by most humans. Within seconds, Chocho’s womb had expanded from the massive volume of semen within her, making her look already a few months pregnant before Sasuke’s ejaculation stopped.

As Sasuke stopped cumming, Chocho came again, squeezing the last drops of semen from him in a short process. Sasuke breathed haggardly with his forehead against Chocho’s, the girl completely unconscious from the power of her multiple orgasms.

“Here’s the water you asked me for.” Sarada was standing there and watching Chocho get bred for a while before alerting her father of her presence, too enamoured with what she saw to risk interrupting it.

Sasuke took the glass of water, but instead of drinking it, he threw it in Chocho’s face, waking her up from her orgasm-induced sleep.

“Ah! Sasuke?” Chocho screamed as she was woken up, the strength of her orgasms had made her forget temporarily where she was, but a few seconds of thought (and the feeling of Sasuke’s cum sloshing around inside of her) reminded her.

“If you ever pass out on me again, it’ll be much worse than a splash of water, you got that?” Nodding as fast as she could, Chocho tried not to move around too much as she was still under Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out of Chocho, leaving his cum to begin pouring out of the girl’s now gaping pussy. He ordered Sarada to clean him up, prompting the girl to move closer to him and take his cock in her mouth.

Sarada eagerly sucked away at Sasuke’s still-hard dick, licking it as well to clean the cum and pussy juices off of him. A little too eager, she began giving Sasuke a full-on blowjob and stopped her.

“Stop. I’m done for the day.” Sasuke motioned for Chocho to move so he could lay down. The girl got up from the bed—her shaky legs nearly making her fall over—and left the room to go clean herself up.

“Um, so, about Chocho, she called her parents while you were downstairs before and told them that she was sleeping over.” Sarada said.

“Good. That saves me having to explain myself to Choji at least.”

Eventually Sasuke fell asleep with Sarada and Chocho in his arms, but as he drifted off, all he could think about where those two words: “power corrupts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know, I recently made a Twitter (@yourboydaddy0) where I plan on posting things like updates on stories and my progress on them and stuff like that.


End file.
